


Disconnected

by rebelheart87



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelheart87/pseuds/rebelheart87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's lady love is taking him on a little getaway for a week. Some place they can just relax, and be... domestic, and not have to worry about cameras and fans and the insanity of his rock star life.</p>
<p>Snippet:<br/>The moon shone through the back row of windows, bathing a large portion of the room in lunar light while another portion stayed deep in shadows. He was in the shadowed portion and she padded across the floor until she was standing in front of him. She bit her lip and looked up at him.</p>
<p>"I grabbed something comfy to wear to bed when I was getting your disguise yesterday. And we were all exhausted from the fair so I didn't feel like you would enjoy it properly last night."</p>
<p>"That's your idea of comfortable bedwear?"</p>
<p>"It is. Just think of how simple it is to slip on and off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnected

"Are you sure we can't help with anything else?"

"Please, you two are our guests! Mickie, I promise, we're literally going to toss everything into the dishwasher, turn off the lights, and go upstairs. Go get ready for bed, and by the time you're back down here we'll be done, and out of your hair, and you can just flip the switches and drift off to sleep!"

Laughing, and hugging her friend Beth once more, Michelle grabbed her pajamas, toothbrush, and boyfriend, and headed to the bathroom. Once inside, he closed the door and leaned against it with a smile.

"You're friends are a riot."

Mickie glanced up into Ash's face and noted the dimples as he smiled before he stepped toward her and gathered things to brush his teeth.

"I thought you'd like them. And this place. It's such a little town... I was hoping you'd enjoy our random getaway from everything. It's only a small break during the tour, but..."

She smiled at him and began brushing her own teeth without finishing the sentence. She knew he understood. Here, at her friend's home, they were just a normal couple. Just hanging out, making meals and playing cards, sleeping in late and not worrying about the world outside of their little bubble of domestication.

Last night they had gone to the county fair. She'd gone out and picked him up some clothes so he didn't stand out so much. A pair of bootcut jeans, black motorcycle boots, a light blue tshirt that supported the local high school football team, and a dark blue trucker cap that she beat up so it didn't look brand new. All of that, sunglasses, and the fact that they were walking around with a married couple and two toddlers... He'd been invisible all night! A few girls had looked at him like they knew who he was, but then he'd picked up her friend's son and they had turned away without a second glance.

Spitting out the toothpaste and giving him another brilliant smile, she shooed him from the bathroom so she could finish getting ready. Or, in other words, so she could put on the sexy nightgown she'd grabbed for herself while she and Beth were picking up his disguise. She pulled off her shirt, and bra, and let her shorts fall to the floor. Keeping the lacy panties on, She pulled the gown over her head and let the material slide over her skin. It came to a stop mid-thigh and she glanced in the mirror to smooth out any wrinkles, twisting to make sure it fell properly in the front and back. The royal purple of the silk went great with her dark hair and eyes, and her freshly sun-kissed skin glowed.

With a final toss of her hair she pulled on the matching robe and opened the bathroom door. Beth, her hostess and friend for many years, was passing as she went to step out and lifted an eyebrow.

"Planning on christening my sunroom, are you?"

"You christened it the night you made that first adorable child, so shut up!"

"Just make sure that the sliding door is shut all the way so that I don't have to listen to that virile, young man while he ravishes you!"

"If an age comment isn't a mood killer, I don't know what is," Michelle said with a snort.

"Mick, don't even go there! That guy worships the ground you walk on, and you think the sun shines out of his ass. There is no other couple that I find more suited than you two, with the exception of James and myself."

Michelle smiled and blew her friend a kiss before practically skipping down the steps that would lead her back to where her boyfriend was in for a surprise. As she entered the sun room she noticed that Ashton had closed the blinds on the sides but left the longer back wall of windows open. She saw him plugging in his phone so she reached over and flicked the light switch as she slid the glass door closed.

"Mickie, I wasn't done wi... What are you wearing?"

The moon shone through the back row of windows, bathing a large portion of the room in lunar light while another portion stayed deep in shadows. He was in the shadowed portion and she padded across the floor until she was standing in front of him. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"I grabbed something comfy to wear to bed when I was getting your disguise yesterday. And we were all exhausted from the fair so I didn't feel like you would enjoy it properly last night."

"That's your idea of comfortable bedwear?"

"It is. Just think of how simple it is to slip on and off."

His adam's apple bobbed, as he swallowed, and she placed both hands on his shoulders so she could stand on her tiptoes and place a featherlight kiss there. She nuzzled his neck and nipped at him, feeling his pulse jump as his hands slid around her waist. Then she turned and grabbed one of his hands, leading him over to the makeshift bed area that they had designed for the week. A king-sized air mattress, blankets, and pillows were on the floor, beckoning them. The pillows were nestled against the back wall that was open for the light to shine through. She smiled and brought her hands down to lift the hem of his shirt. Seconds later she had it over his head and on the floor.

His pants were next, her fingers brushing over him while she undid the button and zipper. He let out a low growl when she crouched down in front of him to pull the denim down his legs. She leaned in, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his length, as she tugged his jeans down to his ankles. As he stepped out of them his hands gripped her arms, pulling her back up to stand before him.

His mouth was on hers in an instant, his teeth nibbling on her lower lip, his tongue running over the marks. His hands came up and tunneled into her hair at the base of her skull. She let out a noise of approval as he pulled slightly so her head tipped back. He attacked her neck, biting and sucking at the column of flesh, but never staying in one spot long enough to leave a mark that would still be visible by morning. He continued down her body, his mouth and fingers leaving a path of flames wherever he touched. Michelle reached down to pull the material up so he had better access but he grunted and pushed her hands away.

"This stays on," he mumbled as palmed her breasts. She started to disagree with him and he bent his head to take one satin-covered nipple into his mouth. She gasped and threaded her fingers through his fluffy hair as he sucked and nipped. When he pulled away he blew against her chest and the wet fabric chilled, tightening her nipple into a hard bud of anticipation. She arched and let out a moan, listening to him chuckle as his plan worked.

"Bed," she growled, and he chuckled again as he pulled back the covers and stripped out of his boxers before stretching out on the mattress. She slipped her panties off and crawled in after him, wasting no time as she took him in her mouth, her fingers gripping what she couldn't handle. She swirled her tongue around him and bobbed her head as she listened to him groan. He growled her name in warning when she let her teeth scrape against the sensitive skin and she hummed innocently to hear his harsh intake of breath.

"Enough. Now, come up here."

She did as he asked, her knees on either side of him, her pussy hovering above his cock. His head was nestled into the pillows and he looked extremely at ease. The beat he was drumming against her thighs was the only indication that he was waiting for her to take what she wanted. And she wanted him, badly.

"What are you waiting for, Mickie? I'm right here for the taking," he murmured.

She smiled in the semi-darkness and reached down to take him in her hand once more. She let her fingers slide over him a couple times, teasing him, before she lifted up on her knees and guided him inside her. She moved slowly, both of them closing their eyes as she rocked backward until her ass met his thighs. Then she began to move.

Her body rocked back and forth on top of him, his hands gripping her thighs. She placed hers over top of them to steady herself as she rode him. It felt wonderful and amazing and she didn't want to stop.

"Stop."

She ignored him and continued on.

"I said to stop moving."

She glared, but did as he asked. With one hand on her waist, Ashton maneuvered his body. He sat up and began to scoot his body backward, each slide on the bed moving him inside her and making her gasp. He leaned back against the pillows, again, and pulled her hands so that they were on the window sill behind his shoulders. The pressure inside her had been building while he did all of this, her body wanting to move again, to feel him slide in and out of her slick walls.

"Ash..."

"You look beautiful in the moonlight."

"Ashton!"

He smirked and flexed his hips, bouncing her slightly and drawing a gasp of pleasure as she fumbled to get a grip on the sill.

"As I was saying... You look lovely. Your hair framing your face." He twirled a lock of hair between his fingers. "The satin sticking to you like a second layer of skin." He ran a finger along the side of her breast before tweaking the nipple and making her moan. "And teasing me by hiding one of my favorite parts from view."

With that said, he lifted the skirt of the nightgown and rubbed his fingers over her mound. She let out a jumbled curse and jerked against him.

"Ride me."

She let out a sob of relief and began moving on top of him, again, her body aching with need as he continued to touch her. His thumb made lazy circles over her clit as she rocked faster. His free hand tugged on her hair, bowing her back. She arched and bounced, her fingers gripping the window sill as she got closer to the edge. The sound of her movements was like a bouncy castle and she prayed that the mattress would hold for the night. She could just imagine waking up on the flattened shell of plastic and both of them being sore.

"You feel amazing, Mickie. Tight, wet heat that makes me want to come. Do you want to come? Is that why you bought this? Did you know it would drive me crazy and make me want to be deep inside you?"

His words fanned the flames inside her. She was close, so close. His thumb moved faster now, her juices making it easy for him to slide over the bundle of nerves until her muscles quivered with need. He tugged her hair again and as she arced her torso toward him he took a nipple into his mouth. His teeth grazed just the tip, her pussy clenching as a precursor of what was going to happen. He sucked more into his mouth, the pressure causing a burst of white light behind her closed eyelids as she rocked harder. Then the pad of his thumb swiped her clit as he nipped again and the white light burst into a million colors.

"Come on, Michelle, let go for me, baby."

He was urging her on, his face buried between her breasts. She dropped into his lap once more and cried out his name as her body crashed all around him. She heard him grunt, felt his fingers dig deep into her waist as he jerked up a couple more times. But her mind was on the pleasure that was pulsing at her center. She could feel it rolling off her in waves, feel her body tighten around him as she felt his release. The material felt almost painful as it rubbed against her nipples while she shook in the aftermath. She opened her mouth to get a big gulp of air back into her lungs and then let it out, shakily. He lifted his head from her chest and kissed her, his lips ghosting over hers softly.

"I don't think I can move," she whispered.

He chuckled and smoothed her hair from her face before resting his forehead against hers. They stayed that way for a few moments. When her body had cooled down, and her pulse had returned to it's normal rate, she lifted her body with a whimper.

"Fuck," she hissed as she rolled away from him. She had gotten maybe a foot away when his arm snaked around her and pulled her until her back was against his chest.

"No more purple," she mumbled. "No more satin."

"Purple satin _every_ night," he countered.

"Go put some clothes on, you animal!"

"Why? I'm just going to have to take them back off in like thirty minutes..."

"I've created a monster..."

"This is what happens when you tell me I'm only allowed to use my phone for texts and phone calls. I have to find something to occupy my time when I'm disconnected from the world."

"Drama queen."

"You love me, Mick. Don't even try to deny it."

"I _deal_ with you, Irwin."

"If that's how you wanna play it, then I can go sleep on the couch," he whispered in her ear.

She flipped over and covered his body with hers.

"I love you! I want you! I need you!"

"That's better. Now... When you said we were going to be 'getting away from it all' for a few days... That was strictly in the technology sense, right? We're gonna go another round, yeah?"

Michelle laughed and pulled the blankets up over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that if you're reading this, that you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
